Not about angels, it's all about his demons
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: "No es sobre el ángel que ella es para él, si no sobre los demonios que él desató en su camino. Sobre la redención y la paz que él busca lejos de donde realmente va a encontrarlos, en manos de una persona que tiene preso su corazón desde hace mucho..." [ SasuFemNaru ] [ ¿?-shot - Songfic ] [ AU Post Guerra ]
1. Not about angels

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra del diabólico Kishi-sensei. Si fuera mi obra, no hubiesen sucedido tantas cosas feas y jamás habría sido un éxito [?]. Y tampoco la letra presente es de mi autoría: eso se lo debemos a Birdy. **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Not about angels.**

 **Parte I.**

 **-x-**

 _Sabemos muy bien que es sólo cuestión de tiempo  
Así que, ¿es tan malo bailar esta línea?  
Si tu corazón estaba lleno de amor  
¿Podrías renunciar a é_ _ **l**_ _?_

 _._

 **N** o podía concentrarse en la lectura de aquellos documentos. Paseaba su azulada mirada por todas esas palabras pero no era capaz de retener ninguna por ningún motivo. Se quitó los lentes para lectura que Tsunade le aconsejó que utilizara y talló sus ojos con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se recargó en la silla para poder cerrar los ojos y desconectarse del mundo por un momento para llevar su mente lejos, a donde quiera que él estuviese. Ya hacía casi tres largos años que no le veía.

Casi tres años de recibir pocas cartas, con escasa información y apenas algunas palabras escritas. Siempre esas mismas palabras: _Aun no encuentro lo que busco, no sé cuánto más se prolongará mi viaje. Deja de preocuparte por mis asuntos y enfócate en los tuyos, dobe._

—Teme…—murmuró ella con debilidad, cuando había querido hacerlo con fastidio hacia él. Aunque de todas formas no tenía sentido debido a que él no estaba para escucharla despotricar en su contra.

Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana de su oficina como el sol estaba ocultándose para darle paso al anochecer y, por fin, al fin de su jornada laboral. Se levantó de la silla, ordeno los papeles pendientes en una pila, tomó su sombrero, su bata y salió de la oficina. Por el camino se encontró con uno que otro ninja que le hacían una respetuosa reverencia al verla que ella correspondía con una más leve y una sonrisa pequeña.

Salió por fin de la torre y decidió correr por las azoteas para no toparse con nadie; no tenía ganas ese día en particular de recibir elogios, halagos, regalos o invitaciones a citas.

 _._

 _Porque, ¿qué pasa, qué pasa con los ángeles?_  
 _Ellos vendrán, ellos irán, nos harán especiales_

 _No te des por vencido conmigo_  
 _No te des por vencido..._  
 _Conmigo._

 _._

Entro a su departamento siendo recibida por la soledad y la oscuridad. No prendió ninguna luz, no se acercó a ver que había para comer. Simple y automáticamente sus pies la llevaron a su habitación como si estuviesen mandándose solos. Ella, de todas formas, siguió su camino obedientemente y sin dejar las cosas que traía en las manos se tiró boca abajo en su cama.

En esa posición su bata y sombrero de Hokage aun en sus manos quedaron a la vista. Había cumplido su mayor sueño: salvar al mundo de la guerra y convertirse en Hokage de su amada Konoha, pero aquello ya no resultaba tan satisfactorio como al principio.

Y no, no era que ya no quisiese ser Hokage por el papeleo o el debido estrés que esto conllevaba, no era eso. Era que no podía disfrutarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si él no estaba? Aun cuando logró salvarle también, él terminó por irse al no encontrar ningún motivo para quedarse en la aldea.

Cada que pensaba en ello sentía un pinchazo en el pecho.

 _._

 _Que injusta es nuestra suerte  
Encontramos algo real que está fuera de nuestro alcance  
Pero si lo hubieras buscado por el mundo entero:  
¿Te atreverías a dejarlo ir?_

 _._

Se dio la vuelta para quedar recostada sobre su espalda y poder admirar el techo. Era blanco, y en vez de conseguir no pensar en nada (como creyó que pasaría al ver el techo) un torrente de pensamientos inundó su mente. Pensó en la mala suerte que tenía en definitiva, por haber puesto sus ojos y su amor donde definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance. También pensó en que, de todas formas, era inevitable que no pasara así. De alguna manera su corazón siempre estuvo ahí aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta que casi muere junto a él durante la guerra.

Un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras otro pensamiento la asaltaba: no importaba si no eran sus sentimientos correspondidos siempre que pudiese tenerle cerca. Mirarle todos los días y velar porque su sendero fuese el correcto. Ser el _ángel guardián_ que él necesita.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves de una maldita vez, **Sasuke**?— dijo hacia la nada, sin esperar una respuesta.

Pero, sorprendentemente, la tuvo.

—Tu maldita espera se acabó **, Naruko**.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bien, no termino mis otros trabajos pendientes y sigo trayendo más, ¿uh? Bah, que tampoco son muchos… en fin, dejaré de explayarme tanto.

Hace un tiempo que tenía ganas de subir algo sobre estos dos, Naruko y Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Porque hubieran sido perfectos juntos de haber tomado otro rumbo la historia, o, más bien, de haber comenzado de manera distinta. Pero como no sucedió así, a través del bendito role play, fanarts y fanfics como estos se vive la bonita, desastrosa, interesante y hermosa pareja que hubiesen sido.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Realmente quieren leer las otras dos partes que siguen a esta? Hacérmelo saber en un review es fácil y lo agradecería.

PD. Como sé que de verdad ama a esta pareja debido a tanto que hemos fangirleado y a su perfil aquí mismo, le dedico esto a **YoSoySol.** ¡Espero que te guste!


	2. My demons

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

{ **NA** : Les recomiendo escuchar _My Demons_ de **Starset** mientras leen esto. Ayuda bastante a entender los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Naruko... O a mi me lo parece. }

* * *

 **It's all about his demons.**

 **Parte II.**

 **-x-**

 _._

 _Ellos piensan que estoy loco, pero no saben la sensación.  
Están todos a mí alrededor,  
Dando vueltas como buitres  
Ellos me quieren romper y lavar mis colores_

 _._

 _._

 **L** os pies le dolían de muerte, pero ese dolor servía para opacar otra clase de emociones en su sistema. Además no quedaba mucho para que llegara a un pequeño pueblo donde comería, se daría un baño decente, dormiría y recargaría energías para seguir con su camino.

Un camino todavía largo, si había que mencionarlo. Su principal objetivo había sido irse lejos de todo aquello que podía ser negativo para él, dejar todo lo oscuro detrás… sin embargo, eso no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos aunque no quisiera ni admitirlo consigo mismo. No encontraba la luz de su camino y menos estando en la soledad que él mismo había elegido.

Apretó la mandíbula y decidió acelerar el paso a pesar del dolor para llegar cuanto antes a ese pueblo. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa, en lo que fuera, menos en eso. Y fue entonces cuando, mientras entraba al pueblo, una resplandeciente sonrisa, un par de grandes ojos tan azules como el cielo y un largo cabello rubio se materializaron en su cabeza, pertenecientes a cierta recién nombrada Hokage…

Eso lo hizo gruñir. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella y su facha de dobe? ¿En su bonita sonrisa, en aquellos ojos tan expresivos como celestiales?

—Mierda.

Odiaba más pensar en ella que en cosas negativas porque solía afectarle aún más. Comenzaba a sentir cosas que no quería, sentimientos a los que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado. Era mucho más fácil tratar con la ira, la desolación, el dolor y el orgullo que con lo que sea que le hacía sentir la Nanadaime Hokage, y apartarla de su pensamiento le era difícil.

Resignado a tener su "fastidioso" rostro en la mente durante lo que quedaba del día, se encaminó hacia la posada que tenía aguas termales del pueblo. Entró con su normal y mortalmente seria expresión y se disponía a pedir una habitación cuando algo lo dejó paralizado: al final del pasillo de la posada había alguien, una chica, de un largo cabello dorado dándole la espalda. Se había quedado observando sin moverse de la entrada, realmente pensando en que se trataba de quien él creía cuando la mujer volteó y reveló que su mente ya le estaba empezando a jugar pesado.

Ni siquiera era parecida del cabello, pues este era platinado y no dorado. Su rostro no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de belleza que el de la portadora del Kyubi y era más baja. Además le lanzó una mirada que otros hombres calificarían de seductora que, obviamente, no hizo efecto alguno en él; salvo cabrearlo. La ignoró y caminó hacia la recepción, hablando solamente lo necesario para pedir el hospedaje, terminar, y dirigirse a la pequeña habitación que le fue asignada.

Una vez ahí se permitió recostarse un momento en la cama, descansando sus tensionados músculos y sus pies. Se quitó las sandalias y las vendas que traía atadas alrededor de su cabeza para más comodidad, sintiendo que podía descansar.

Por supuesto, cierta rubia seguía en sus pensamientos y no iba a marcharse hasta confundirle más y hacerle sentir peor. Le odiaba en ese instante pero… ¿de qué tenía la culpa ella? No era como si le pidiera que pensase en ella o se manifestara a sí misma en su mente. Soltó un audible suspiro ahora que estaba solo y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para luego quedarse dormido un instante después.

.

 _El intenso brillo del sol lo despertó, haciendo que se incorporara con el ceño fruncido y alzara su pequeña mano para tapar la luz que le molestaba. Había estado dormitando bajo la sombra de un árbol en el área de entrenamiento de su hermano, pero a Itachi no se le veía por ningún lado. Confundido, se levantó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si le veía a él o a cualquier conocido, pero no fue así._

 _Al menos hasta que escuchó gritos. Barullos de una pelea, más bien._

 _Como no tenía a nadie mayor cerca en esos momentos, el pequeño de 6 años le hizo caso a su curiosidad y yendo a ver qué ocurría, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa: había aproximadamente cinco niños y niñas algunos años mayores a él molestando a una pequeña niña rubia. A_ _ **esa**_ _niña rubia ruidosa que siempre estaba causando problemas por la aldea. Pero ahora no estaba haciendo ruido o causando problemas porque los niños la estaban golpeando._

 _Sabiendo que eso estaba mal, el pequeño azabache se dirigió a ellos para tratar de detenerles._

— _Vete de aquí si no quieres que te golpeemos a ti también—le dijo un chiquillo particularmente obeso, amenazante. Sin embargo, otro se acercó y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que pusiera cara de miedo—. Oye, enano, el pleito no es contigo. Mira que si viene tu hermano y…_

— _¡No necesito de mi nii-san para darte una paliza, gordo!— le rezongó él con el ceño fruncido, posicionándose frente a la rubia que estaba en el suelo—. Déjenla en paz o se las verán conmigo._

 _Los bravucones, por supuesto, soltaron unas carcajadas ante la amenaza pero no continuaron golpeado a la rubia: de verdad temían que Itachi se apareciera por ahí. Simplemente dejaron de reírse y se fueron empujándose entre ellos._

 _Una vez que se alejaron, Sasuke se volteó hacia la niña, la cual ya se había incorporado quedando de cuclillas en el suelo tratando de quitar la tierra de su cabello, cara y ropa. Ella emitía un ruidito extraño por lo que él se estremeció al pensar que estaría llorando, así que se agachó y se acercó un poco a ella._

— _Oye, no llores, no vale la pena llorar por tontos como esos— le dijo, con una expresión de preocupación en su infantil rostro._

 _Al instante ella alzó su mirada azulada hacía él, sorprendiéndolo porque no lloraba. Más bien parecía molesta._

— _¿Llorar por esos idiotas? Golpeaban como mariquitas, 'ttebayo— espetó con más bravuconería que la que el hematoma que se estaba formando bajo su ojo izquierdo le permitía—. Si se hubieran quedado un poco más…_

— _Te habrían dejado hecha papilla._

 _La respuesta del chiquillo hizo que a la rubia le diera un tic en el ojo. Ella se levantó casi con violencia y le apuntó acusatoriamente._

— _¿Acaso estás diciendo que soy débil porque soy una niña?— espetó, pero antes de que Sasuke contestara que no se refería a eso volvió a vociferar— ¡Yo no soy débil! ¡Algún día seré Hokage y todos esos gusanos me temerán, 'ttebayo!_

 _Dijo aquello con tanta confianza que, sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se rió. Genuinamente ante las ocurrencias de la ruidosa niña, quién lo malinterpretó porque enseguida puso mala cara._

— _Lo que dices es divertido— le dijo él, luego de recuperarse—. Pero antes de ser Hokage debes aprender a defenderte de todos tu sola._

— _Pero… yo no te pedí ayuda 'ttebayo— dijo ella de manera digna, cruzándose de brazos por un momento. Luego de un rato, los bajó y se giró hacia el azabache con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan cegadora como la luz del sol que lo despertó—¡Gracias por la ayuda, Sasuke!_

 _Él se sorprendió de que ella supiera su nombre si nunca habían hablado antes. Sasuke sabía que ella era Uzumaki Naruko debido a que todos en Konoha la conocían, pero a él… ni su padre le prestaba atención._

 _Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y miró la sonrisa que la rubia todavía le dedicaba mientras sentía que él mismo esbozaba una. Verla sonreír le provocaba casi el mismo tipo de emoción que cuando Itachi lo llevaba a entrenar con él, y eso le hizo sonrojarse un poco._

 _¿Cómo era que aquella niña, con esos ojos tan grandes, cristalinos y azules y aquella sonrisa brillante fuera discriminada de esa manera por la mayoría de los aldeanos? Ella debería ser tratada como lo que el infante Sasuke pensaba que era: una princesa del sol…_

 _._

Despertó de pronto, abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche. Sasuke se irguió hasta sentarse y se dispuso a sopesar su sueño. ¿Por qué diablos había soñado aquello? Ese era el sueño más pacífico que había tenido desde que… desde que se quedó sólo en Konoha.

Pero… ¿era sólo un sueño?

No tenía manera de saberlo puesto que su mente, debido a que él la había programado para la venganza y nada más, había bloqueado toda clase de pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos positivos tan bonitos como ese. De hecho, ahora que se ponía a analizar sobre ello, no recordaba algún cumpleaños que hubiese pasado con sus padres e Itachi, o el cumpleaños de alguno de ellos.

Tener presente que no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su feliz infancia le hizo sentirse como alguien _sin vida_. ¿Qué era él, de todos modos? Ya no tenía nada. La venganza hacía años que había acabado, ya no tenía objetivos claros aparte de su redención y la estúpida disputa con Naruko era historia.

O eso creía, porque a ella no le bastaba con que él hubiese aceptado regresar a Konoha y el haberle conseguido el perdón, no. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que la Uzumaki esperaba que pasara su vida en la aldea como todos los demás, porque para ella el punto sobre haber conseguido que decidiera regresar era _regresar en serio_ , y él estaba haciendo lo contrario.

Si tan solo ella supiera que no soportaba ver esa burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba envuelta Konoha. Le hervía la sangre observar la paz que otras personas disfrutaban mientras él se encontraba hundido en el más profundo pozo del infierno en su propia mente. Él, en Konoha, era solamente un pobre diablo que había hecho todo mal, quién nunca sería perdonado del todo por los habitantes y quién había perdido todo por tomar el camino incorrecto.

¡Él no hizo nada de eso! ¡Él no pidió que su vida fuera jodida de esa manera! ¡Él no fue el culpable de lo que ocurrió con su familia, con su hermano y con el resto de su vida de esa fecha hasta ese día! Su vida entera fue masacrada y sacrificada por el bien de esa maldita aldea. ¿No tenía el derecho a estar furioso y buscar venganza? Primeramente contra Itachi al no saber la verdad, y luego contra Konoha… Qué al final no salió como él quería. En momentos como ese pensaba que tenía que haber matado a quién se atravesara entre él y su venganza, así fueran Sakura, Kakashi o ella. Si hubiera matado a Naruko habría cortado de tajo todos los lazos que le pudiesen conectar con esa aldea y hubiese podido proseguir.

Pero no lo hizo para no manchar el recuerdo y el sacrificio de su amado hermano, _y de ella_. Además de que quizás no lo hubiese conseguido porque todos se le hubiesen echado encima para aniquilarle por haber asesinado a la salvadora del mundo.

Y _muy en el fondo_ sabía también que si se hubiera atrevido a matarla cuando ambos se enfrentaron y estuviera vivo todavía, el corazón le sangraría por la herida que causaría el saber que Naruko ya no brillaba para el mundo al haber muerto por su propia mano.

Aunque, claro, eso nunca se atrevería ni siquiera a formularlo en su mente necia.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bien, cambiarán las cosas. Hoy esta historia dio un nuevo rumbo en mi cabeza que sé que les gustará, así que no será un three-shot, pero no tendrá más de cinco capítulos, eso si.

 _Matta ne_ , como dice Hibari-kun 3 [?]

 **Helenna 'Uchiha.**


	3. Corazón convalenciente

**Naruto** © **Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Bedshape** **© Keane.**

* * *

 **Corazón convaleciente.**

Parte III

 _. . ._

 _Muchas son las veces que contigo bajé corriendo_

 _las carreteras bajo la lluvia de tu antigua ciudad._

 _Muchas las vidas que viví en cada día_

 _y sepulté completamente..._

 _._

Con un respingo un tanto violento, Naruko despertó y por el movimiento cayó de espaldas al suelo al haber estado en la orilla de su cama.

—¡Itetetete'ttebayo!—chilló, quedándose en el suelo a regularizar la respiración que se le alteró con el azote.

Sin embargo, al recordar aquella voz se levantó de un salto y miró a la ventana, que ni siquiera estaba abierta. Había sido solo un sueño.

 _No te rías de mí._

 _No apartes la mirada..._

 _._

Se sentó en la cama suspirando profundamente, con pesar. El haber soñado con el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke no probaba más que el hecho de que el asunto estaba transtornándola demasiado. Pero es que era tan inevitable...

¿Cómo no iba a estar preocupada por él cuando sabía que Sasuke no estaba bien?

 _._

 _Sé que piensas que me aferro a ti,_

 _y que me he quedado en el camino,_

 _y que no entiendo las cosas como tú_

 ** _pero no es así..._**

 _._

Él, creyéndola una tonta todavía, pensaba que Naruko no sabía de su sentir. Sasuke seguía pensando que debido a las diferencias de carácter entre ambos ella no podía comprender su sentir, y si él supiera...

Ella sabía que el Uchiha no deseaba estar en Konoha. Le dolía que fuera así, pero también lo comprendía aunque lo condenaba por idiota; Sasuke creía que en Konohagakure no tenía nada, pero estaba equivocado. Ahí estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka-sensei, los chicos de los demás equipos, incluso su equipo, Taka o Hebi. El chico tiburón, la pelirroja que resultó ser una especie de prima lejana y el grandote de cabello zanahoria se habían quedado en la aldea debido a una especie de asilo político que ella les brindó junto a una amnistía, porque algo acerca de ellos le decía que no eran tan peligrosos como los otros líderes creían y Naruko pensaba que no eran merecedores de la prisión.

Y estaba ella.

 _._

 _Te seguiré_

 _con el sol en mis ojos_

 _y en ti._

 _Convaleciente,_

 _y con las piernas de piedra…_

 _._

Ella, quién quería que él se dejase querer al menos un poco. Naruko no pedía que Sasuke la amara porque aunque aún no comprendía las cosas sobre el amor por completo, sabía que ese sentimiento debía nacer naturalmente. Una parte -gran parte- de ella aún esperaba que él la amara. Que dejara de verla como una fastidiosa rival y comenzará a apreciarla con el corazón.

También sabía que quizás eso no era muy probable desde que Sasuke tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Porque contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, él tenía corazón.

Naruko comprendía eso, que su corazón y su alma estaban rotos. Que Sasuke estaba roto por todos esos acontecimientos por los que tuvo que pasar siendo tan pequeño. Ella había perdido a sus padres, pero nunca conoció realmente lo que fue convivir en un hogar rodeado de su amor y Sasuke sí, y eso le fue arrebatado junto a su vida y su cordura. La vida de su hermano fue destruída como si no fuera nada, y la suya fue arrastrada en el proceso.

Ese fue uno de los motivos de peso de Naruko para convertirse en Hokage.

No deseaba que nadie más pasara lo que Sasuke y su hermano. Ella se hizo Hokage para proteger su amada aldea sin tener que condenar y quebrar la vida de alguien en el proceso, porque pensaba que ese era su deber: sacrificarse por su aldea y los que amaba en caso de tener que hacerlo; eso sí, no sin haber luchado antes.. _._

 _._

 _Tocaré a tu puerta_

 _e iremos hacia arriba,_

 _hacia la blanca luz._

 _._

Y en nombre de eso mismo, de luchar por los que ama, decidió que tenía que luchar por Sasuke incluso de una manera más profunda que la primera vez. Ahora no solo tenía que luchar contra él, tenía que reparar lo más que se pudiera su corazón, su alma y su estabilidad estando consciente de que sería algo sumamente difícil y que quizás no podría ser por completo, porque hay heridas que jamás cierran las cicatrices no desaparecen, pero había esperanza.

La esperanza moría al último… pero Naruko no era una persona a la que se pudiera detener de hacer algo con tan poco. Su esperanza no moriría.

. . .

Naruko esperaba poder salir de la aldea sin que nadie la viera o detectara, pero falló miserablemente. Y no porque no tuviera sigilo o cuidado, no. Eso no tenía nada que ver.

Falló porque era predecible, y al parecer eso jamás iba a cambiar en ella.

Trató de parecer seria mientras estaba frente a esa persona, pero la verdad era que no podía ocultar su desesperación y su urgencia por salir corriendo y cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que para esos ojos verde jade era evidente lo que pretendía hacer.

—No voy a detenerte, Naruko— comenzó Sakura, la otra integrante del equipo siete, mientras la veía con solemnidad—. Simplemente quería ver cuando te fueras. Sabía que lo harías.

La rubia Hokage se encogió un poco y se mordió el labio sintiéndose de pronto culpable. Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y eso no era ningún secreto, así como el hecho de que él no la amaba a ella. Sin embargo, le dolía el sentir que estaba quitándole de alguna manera su lugar, que la traicionaba al ir tras él.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, dudaba que ella fuera capaz de ayudar a Sasuke. Tal vez ese pensamiento era egoísta, pero lo creía firmemente porque el amor de Sakura por el Uchiha no comenzó por su corazón, si no por sus ojos. Ella no lo amó por lo que era, sino por cómo se veía y por su reputación. Y si, ese enamoramiento evolucionó hasta que su corazón estuvo involucrado pero no creía que fuera suficiente porque la pelirrosa no comprendía a Sasuke en lo más mínimo. Sakura lo creía un mártir y era más que eso.

—No podrías detenerme y lo sabes— Naruko susurró aquello y llevó la mirada al suelo, para alzarla unos segundos después y hablar con voz firme esta vez—. Necesito ir. Tengo que ir, Sakura-chan, aunque me duela el corazón por ti y probablemente esté traicionándote de alguna manera.

Sakura le sonrió al escucharla y negó levemente.

—No estás traicionándome, cabeza de chorlito. No hay nada y nadie a quién traicionar porque todos sabemos que si Sasuke-kun ama a alguien, esa no soy yo—declaró, sorprendiendo a la rubia por completo.

—Sa-sakura-chan…

—Nada, Naruko.— La pelirrosa se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, extrañando a la Hokage—. Solo te pediré algo, ¿vale?

—C-claro— balbuceó, sin salir de su confusión— ¿Qué es?

La Haruno tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y luego le regaló una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Salva a Sasuke-kun, Naruko. Sálvalo, y sé feliz junto a él. Tu eres la única que podría hacerlo feliz y sé perfectamente que tu felicidad es él… No habrá nada que me haga más feliz que ver a mis mejores amigos juntos y felices.

Decir que Naruko estaba sorprendida era casi injusto. La sorpresa era tanta que se convirtió en ternura, felicidad y unas ganas de llorar tremendas. Por eso, se abrazó a Sakura y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo. Luego se separó de ella y le sonrió tan deslumbrantemente como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. Te juro que lo salvaré… ya lo demás vendrá después.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi entró a la oficina de su rubia y desastrosa alumna para tratar algunos asuntos con ella, dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó al escritorio, donde encontró un papel doblado con su nombre en una de sus caras.

 _"Kakashi-sensei,_

 _Ya no pude soportarlo más, y es por eso que voy en búsqueda del teme por mi misma. Si no lo hago, sabemos que ese cabezota idiota de Sasuke jamás tomará la iniciativa por sí mismo, y yo nunca he sido ni resignada ni paciente. Por eso es que no puedo soportar ni un segundo más y me voy._

 _Lamento las molestias causadas que esto pueda conllevar porque sé perfectamente que siendo Hokage no debería hacer esto, pero… sé también que tu entenderás y me ayudarás a cubrirme, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei? Shikamaru sabe todo lo que se tiene que hacer… a veces más que yo, la verdad, así que él podría ayudarte aunque probablemente no lo necesites._

 _¡Te lo agradeceré toda la vida 'ttebayo!_

 _Naruko."_

—Yare, yare— suspiró Kakashi una vez que terminó de leer la carta de su hiperactiva alumna.

Él sabía que eso pasaría, y por eso había estado listo para reemplazarla en cualquier momento. Y el momento había llegado.

Tocaron a la puerta y permitió la entrada a un Shikamaru que frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio ahí solo, para un instante después alzar ambas cejas en comprensión.

—Se ha ido, ¿no es cierto?

—Se ha ido.

* * *

 **Author's note:** ¡Por fin continuo esto!

Sé que debí haberlo hecho hace bastante, pero ustedes saben, la inspiración muere. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que si leo lo que ya tenía escrito y escucho una canción acuerdo a lo que tenía pensado, la inspiración viene porque viene :D.

Y, por supuesto, ¡gracias a sus reviews! Me encanta que esto les agrade tanto como a mi, y tengo respuesta para aquellos que no tienen cuentas, los demás responderé en MP 3.

 _ **Me:**_ Adoré tu opinión: concisa y sin rodeos [?]. A mi me encanta que te encante, muchas gracias por hacermelo saber 3.

 _ **J:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que así sea, porque sabemos que representar a Sasuke no es nada fácil, pero eso es lo que siempre he pensado acerca de él. Mientras muchos lo juzgan y dicen que es un idiota, yo entiendo por qué actuó como actuó, y aunque no lo justifico del todo, él tenía razón. y mucha. Muchas gracias por tu review, y aunque tardé, aquí está por fin la continuación 3

Como dije, los demás serán por MP, así que nos leemos por allá, ¡mil gracias!

 _ **Helenna 'Uchiha.**_

 _ **PD. La letra de la hermosa canción Bedshape de Keane está ligeramente modificada, todo con el fin de que encajara en la historia.**_


End file.
